


Magic

by romanticalgirl



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2005 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-17-05</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-17-05

Lily ignored the persistent whistling coming from behind her as she continued down the street. The sidewalks were thronged with people carrying packages and bags and huddled in heavy coats and mittens. She reached up and adjusted her scarf, tucking the bright colors inside her heavy black coat.

She ducked under an awning and shook her head, smiling at the snow that fell around her. She tugged off her hat as she ducked into the store, inhaling the sharp scent of cinnamon and pine as she made her way past the harried shoppers lining up beside the cashiers.

The whistling followed her, but she barely noticed as blue and green lights danced through decorative snow and the faint whistle of the toy train drew her toward the children’s section. She stopped to watch a few toddlers banging wooden trains against the tracks as older kids raced around shooting one another with plastic guns as three children with feathers stuck in their hats gave out Indian war cries.

Lily laughed and ran her fingers through her hair, turning away from the noisy sight to thread her way back toward the large display of Christmas items. Along the way she touched cashmere sweaters and woolen scarves, fur-lined gloves and elegant gold pen sets. Her fingers feathered over everything, stilling on a silk tie as she reached the edge of the holiday section and caught her breath.

“Oh,” she breathed. Lights and sparkles and crystals gleamed, reflecting off gold and silver and green and bronze and red and blue. Everything glittered with metallic sheen and refracted through facets, wreathed in bows. The whistling stopped and she felt the hard press of a body against her. “It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas.” Her voice was soft, putting title to the song that had been following her for the past hour. She turned her head slightly to see James’s vivid blush. “We Muggles,” she caught a string of tinsel and placed it on top of his head, “sometimes make our own magic.”


End file.
